Report 343 Stats
by Xy-Trig
Summary: The stats behind the Servants of Report 343 /story/story preview.php?storyid 8385094&chapter 1 . Go here if you're having trouble keeping up, or if you want to know everything.


**Kwong: (Area 7, organization area 14)**

Name: Tohno Kenichi (7 for the organization, 14 for him personally.)

Magic Rank: A

Origin: TabooElement: Wind (Lightning) and Fire (Heat)

Mystic Code: Dengeki Kyuu (Blitz Spear)- A spear handed down through generations of the branch of the Tohno family tree wherein Kenichi hails from. This and it's twin spear were the only heirlooms saved by the twins and were allowed to take the two artifacts with them with the condition that they agree to go with them without making trouble. It is greatly prized by Kenichi while it's sister spear is greatly prized by his sister. Seeing as carrying it around would be too obvious, the spear is usually kept in it's dimensional pocket and pulled out when necessary using Kenichi's special magecraft. This spear is special in that it's force is multiplied by the amount of movement it undergoes before reaching the target. This enables the spear to do up to accumulate more than 10x the amount of force it would have gathered otherwise.

Personality: Cold and Distant. Doesn't care about anything other than his sister.

Bio: Descended from a distant branch of the Tohno family tree along with his sister Ririko. However, that branch of the family was brutally massacred by the splinter faction hailing from the Magi Association known as the Spirit Orphans. All but the two twins were massacred. The two twins were taken in by the Spirit Orphans and raised to fulfill their dreams of reaching Akasha. In fact, their whole intent was to capture the two prodigies While raising them as warrior mages, news reached the renegade group of the Holy Grail War. Seeing this as their opportunity to achieve their goal, they immediately started harsher training for the two. However, the two quickly realized that since only 1 would survive, one of them was bound to die and so they fled from the organization. However, during their escape, Ririko was captured and so Kenichi had no choice but to return as well. This time, he was forced to enter the War. If he failed to win the Holy Grail, his sister would be killed.

Magic: Kenichi has managed to form his own magecraft through years of grueling training and through tapping into his origin and magical circuits. The magecraft of Dimension and Spacial Shifting essentially allows him to warp any object/person/animal, even himself, into any place he can see or, more dangerously, any place he can imagine (though this is rather deadly). He is also able to freely tap into his own special dimension to store and retrieve items. However, the strongest manipulation of his magecraft is the ability to use such spatial rifts to create pressure on the target. If he so wishes, the pressure from the transfer can be exerted instead of being stopped by his own power. Although powerful, this magecraft puts a lot of strain and is very dangerous if used consecutively. Specifics: Dimensional Pressure (2-3, possibility of death from 25% to 50%) Teleportation unlimited until car-size objects. After that, requires standing still. Line of sight required for spear attacks. Bombs and other complicated technology will be adversely affected.

Name: Tohno Ririko

Magic Rank: A++

Origin: Taboo

Element: Wind (Lightning) and Fire (Heat)

Mystic Code: Kai Kokoro (Fire Heart)

- A spear handed down through generations of the branch of the Tohno family tree wherein Kenichi hails from. This and it's twin spear were the only heirlooms saved by the twins and were allowed to take the two artifacts with them with the condition that they agree to go with them without making trouble. The spear has a special ability in which the spear itself can be duplicated and appear out of nowhere. The spears themselves have no weight and thus are seemingly harmless. However, the spear also boasts the capability to fire a flaming projectile which its copies can also do. There is a limit of 10 copies.

Bio: Backstory in bro's bio.

Although more powerful than her brother, she was deemed too dangerous and so decided that Kenichi should join the War instead.

Magecraft: She has 2 special magecrafts which she formed on her own. The first is Mass Manipulation. This allows her to multiply or divide an opponent's mass or weight with a glance. The 2nd is known as Phantom Mask. Phantom Mask is akin to Evil Eye of Mido Ban from Getbackers or even the Genjutsu of Naruto. This provides her with an innate magic resistance akin to her own magus rank and allows her to temporarily invade the enemy's mind and imprint a code within his/her brain. The enemy will see what is encoded in his/her brain but will be motionless and still in reality. This only lasts for 1 min and can only be used once a day.

Scenario 1: (Probably the more probable one)

Kenichi dies in battle but in his dying breath gives Kenshin his command seals and instructs her to save his sister and give her his command seals. With the whole base in disarray due to Kenichi's death, Kenshin easily infiltrates the facility and rescues Ririko. She then participates in the grail war as a "new entry". (too tamad to continue this)

Scenario 2: (The one I want to happen and where she gets kind of imba)

Ririko is captured by another master. Kenichi tries to save her but in doing so, ends up dead himself. Before facing the master and servant kidnappers alone, he uses his last command seal/s to force Kenshin to run away with Ririko. After a few hours they return to look for Kenichi. They only find his body and his beloved spear impaled in his body. Ririko blames Kenshin for taking her away and also herself for being captured in the first place. Meanwhile, Kenshin tries to calm Ririko but she herself resents Ririko and secretly blames her for being the cause of Kenichi's death as well as for being the last woman in his mind. Ririko then proposes that they make a contract with each other to avenge his death and to revive him with the Holy Grail. Due to her love for her brother and the suicidal tendencies she gained from thinking it was her fault, she decides to use her family's secret. With an incantation, she fuses her spear along with Kenichi's spear to form the "Ryu No Kage" (Dragon's Wind). This spear allows her to use both spears powers. She also gains another power, she gains the abilities that Kenichi had as remnants of his soul are encased in the spear. However, the limiter within the spear prevents her from doing so as using his abilities drains much of her life force. Due to this, she can only remove the limiter once, while the 2nd time will surely kill her.

Name: Nagao Torachiyo/Nagao Kagetora/Uesugi Kenshin/Dragon of Echigo/ God of War (FEMALE)

Alignment: Lawful Good

Appearance: Kenshin from Rance. If u need a pic just PM me.

Saber Stats

-Strength: A

-Magic: D

-Agility: B-

-Endurance: A

-Luck: B

-Noble Phantasm: C/A++

Rider Stats:

Strength: B+

Magic: D

Agility: B+

Endurance: A

Luck: B

Class(es) qualified for: Saber, Rider (If summoned as rider she is summoned along with the Steed of Bishamonten) and Berserker (I know she can be Lancer and Archer but in the spirit of fairness, since having a lot of noble phantasms is broken, and the fact that I cant get any names of said class weapons, I will not list her as being able to enter as those)

Wikipedia article or other source of info: Wiki Uesugi Kenshin fag

Skills (Rank Inclusive):

1. Magic Resistance B- Enhancements and Divinations from Bishamonten grant her great magic resistance

2. Riding B- Able to ride most forms of transportation baring demonic and divine beings not familiar to her

3. Mystic Eyes of Refraction C- Allows her to alter the trajectory of flying objects, even those with supernatural powers or enhancements.

4. Naturally, Military Tactics, at least B – Increases ability to deal with Anti-Army NPs.

5. Eternal Arms Mastership B. Being an elite of the military, she has learned all the weapons of the army in order to command fairly.

Noble Phantasm(s):

1. Himetsuru Ichimonji- Sword of Uesugi Kenshin blessed by the God of War Bishamonten. While wielding this sword, Kenshin is able to "blink" or teleport within a short distance. In reality this blink is nothing more than a short burst of speed granted by one of the swords enhancements. (Anti-Unit) Rank B

2. Avatar of Bishamonten- A reality marble. Kenshin brings any enemy she wishes into the fields in front of Bishamonten's temple and time will be set to dusk. While in this reality marble, she gains a massive boost in all of her stats and in her fighting ability. She also gains a 2nd Himetsuru Ichimonji for her to wield with her other hand. The effects of wielding this sword stack and therefore she can manipulate the short "blink" and teleport twice thus confusing her enemies even more. (Anti-Unit) Rank A++

My 2nd servant. To be used in next grail war.

Name: Prince Mayowa/Mayowa No Okimi (FEMALE)

Alignment: Neutral Good

Appearance: Tojiko from Kara No Shoujo.

Assassin Stats:

Strength: D

Magic: B+

Agility: A

Endurance: C

Luck: B+

Class(es) qualified for: Assassin and Berserker

Wikipedia article or other source of info: Wiki Emperor Anko and look for a 1 liner

Bio: A child of Emperor Anko's brother, she was born a girl but raised as though she was a male. In truth, Emperor Anko was not the legitimate emperor, but his brother engaged in an incestuous relationship with their sister and so he was instead crowned emperor. Fearing that his brother might claim the throne as his own and usurp, he had their castle besieged and ordered a bounty on the only 2 survivors of the attack, Mayowa and a female retainer named Fushimi. Fushimi was actually a half tengu. Fushimi brought Mayowa to the emperor of tengus and had her blessed with divinations and powerful enhancements to her physical as well as mental well-being. To add to this, she was given 3 artifacts. The first is the divine book of spells of Amaterasu which only a descendant of hers can wield and learn from. Due to this, even without proper training, she gained great knowledge in magic, particularly those concerned with the sun, fire and earth. The second is the divine serene kimono of Tsukuyomi. This allows her to go invisible at night and detection is virtually impossible without high aptitude in magic sense. The third is a pair of Susanoo's Divine Torrential Claws. These claws grant the user power when near any fluid and allows the user to bend fluids nearby at the command of the user. With these gifts she enacted revenge on Emperor Anko by infiltrating his castle and killing him and then faded into obscurity.

Skills (Rank Inclusive):

1. Magic Resistance B- Enhancements and Divinations from The Emepror of Tengus grant her great magic resistance, although her ways have decreased it somewhat.

2. Divinity C- Descended from Amaterasu, she is of Divine origin. However, her positions as Assassin and Berserker have dulled this somewhat.

3. High Speed Divine Words B- Able to cast even the most difficult of spells in a single incantation. This is nullified as a Berserker, but as an Assassin, she prefers to use stealthy attacks.

4. Clairvoyance B- Due to the many divinations of the tengus, she is able to keep track of fast moving objects and aim precisely as if the eyes she had were a hawk's

5. Chinese Martial Arts A+- Already trained in martial arts as a child, her abilities were further bolstered by the tengu and thus she is a master.

1. Susanoo's Torrential Claws B- Aside from being able to manipulate any form of water within a 1km distance, these claws also grant her the ability to make solid objects out of any fluid as long as it is not inside a container. Nullified as a Berserker.

2. Amaterasu's Divine Spellbook B- Aside from being able to cast all the basic spells regarding fire, earth and the sun, this book also grants the user a special magecraft known as Omikami magecraft. This magecraft allows the user to "break", manipulate and distort sunlight. This essentially allows her to blind her opponents or conceal herself. Furthermore, she can increase the heat of the sunlight to incinerate her enemies.

3. Tsukuyomi's Serene Kimono Cloth. Gives total invisibility to the user at night. However, this also grants the user protections against all but the most powerful of projectiles (meaning divine weapons are used).

**Ethan: Area 8**

True Name: Half-Angel Luka

Stats:

Strength - A

Magic - C

Agility - A+

Endurance - A

Luck - B

Noble Phantasm - EX

Classes qualified for: Saber, Berserker

Wikipedia article or other source of info: wiki/Luka

Skills (Rank Inclusive):

Unnatural Attractiveness - A (hidden skill)

Four Elemental Spirits - A

Sleep Fighting - EX

Noble Phantasm(s): Angel Halo: Creature Seal, Quadruple GIga

Name: Ken Marker

Magic Rank: Too Damn High!

Origin/Element/Preference: Energy Projection

Mystic Code: Magitech Body

Personality: I want to save the world!

Bio: In the far future, magical aliens have begun to invade Earth. However, resistance against the invaders is heavy and the aliens have decided that the best method to occupy earth quickly would be to join the Holy Grail Wars of the far past. They constructed an artificial homunculus made to look like a human but genetically enhanced and outfitted as a magical circuit to send back to the past to fight in the Grail War. Ken Marker, a space detective, infiltrated the facility to spy on the aliens. His discoveries were cut short by the bombardment of Earth on the space station. Before the artificial intelligence could be implanted in the homunculus, the magitech facility was blasted into a space and time warping black hole. Being the only human onboard, Ken Marker's mind was fused into the homunculus which surprisingly, successfully made it to the past. Jarred out of his own time and place, and suffering from time-travel difference and culture shock, Ken Marker decides to use the power of the Holy Grail to return to his own time and end the conflict between aliens and humans.

**Kong: Area 8**

Name: Daichi Mamoru

Magic Rank: A+

Origin: Concealment

Elements: Earth and Water

Preference: Runes, Illusions, Elementals

Mystic Code: Halie Gauntlet

A pair of gloves each containing a large jewel capable of storing vast quantities of prana. They are able to strengthen any spell/rune cast by the wearer, and mask the prana of both itself, its wearer and spells/runes to match the surrounding area making it difficult to detect.

They were made specifically for the Mamoru bloodline and have powerful curse cast on them, which burns the hands of those who wear it outside of the Mamoru bloodline.

Bio: Daichi Mamoru belongs to a bloodline spanning 800 years(26 generations). His family once belonged to the branch of the Mage's Association known as the Thule Society. His grandfather being a greatly skilled in both rune magic and elemental making was assigned a sealing designation and decided to become a hermit to continue his practice alone. However, the association still sought his research, so he went into hiding, and the generations after him also lived as hermits hiding from the enforcers. Daichi lived in forested areas until a message was found from the mage's association stating that the family no longer had a sealing designation and were welcome to be a part of the mage's association once more. Of course, they refused to join the association, but since they were no longer hunted, daichi got to live his teenage years without moving around too much and being able to properly train under his father until he received the family crest.

True name: Olorin

Caster Stats

Strength: C++

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Luck: C

Magic Energy: A

Noble Phantasm: A

Classes qualified for: Rider, Caster

Class Skills: Magic Resistance B+, Riding A

Personal Skills:

Discernment of the Poor A: Having been alive for so long, he is able to discern the nature of almost any person.

Divinity A: He is a Maiar(rank below Valar) chosen by the Valar(gods) to be an Istari(wizard) to help aid good fight evil.

Guardian Knight C: See above. Sent to help the people of Middle-Earth against evil(mainly Sauron and his servants)

Charisma A: Being wise and powerful, he has a lot of influence over and respect from others; he also knows a lot of people.

Animal Dialogue C: he told a moth to go get Gawihir when he needed to get out of the Orthanc

Magecraft A: he is the wisest and most powerful of the Istari, so he should have this skill

High-Speed Divine Words A: Naturally.

Noble Phantasms:

Glamdring(enchanted sword): A. An ancient elven sword inscribed with elven runes, which strengthen the hand of the wielder.

The Lord of All Horses: B. Shadowfax, the Lord of All Horses, comes to his aid. Possessing no special powers other than being a fast and magical mount. Shadowfax only permits Gandalf to ride on him.

Gwaihir(giant eagle): A. The King of the Great Eagles and direct descendant of Thorodon, the greatest eagle ever. Gandalf saved him from a poisoned arrow.

Return from the Void: A. In his life, he was killed while slaying a corrupted Maiar turned Balrog(Durin's Bane), but he was sent back by Eru(equivalent of Christian god), for his work was not yet done. Allows him to come back from a blow that would kill him, but only once. If he does, his stats are improved. Only usable as a Caster.

Source: wiki/Gandalf

wiki/Glamdring

wiki/Gwaihir

True name: Elessar Telcontar

Strength: B+

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Luck: E

Magic Energy: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

Classes qualified for: Saber, Archer(not nearly as much as saber)

Class Skills: Independent Action A, Magic Resistance B, Riding B

Personal Skills: Battle Continuation A,

Bravery A+,

Charisma B,

Eternal Arms Mastership A+,

Eye of the Mind (True) B,

Guardian Knight C,

Instinct A,

Military Tactics B,

Imperial Privilege

Noble Phantasms: Anduril, The Flame of the West, and Narsil, The Sword Reforged: A. A legendary sword, it is shown to be the privilege of kings and heroes to wield. It is shown that the sword can hold a blade for over 3000 years, and as such, cannot be broken permanently, for it will become Narsil, The Sword Reforged. It also grants Elessar the skill to wield it as the old ones did.

wiki/Aragorn_II_Elessar

wiki/And%C3%BAril

I used the ff as a reference for how I rate: wiki/Parameters_and_Skills

**Sager: Area 8**

Master:Evans Master Son.

Magic Rank: A+

Magic: Hand cannon. Compresses prana into a sphere, then fired towards a projected "reticule" or "sight" created by the user's prana-infused eyes. Greatly increases the accuracy of the shot, allowing it to turn, even, but still cannot boast perfect accuracy.

Personality: Extremely confident and capable. Acts like a badass and shows off his skills. Actually very caring for others, but never shows it.

Bio: A normal high school boy from a noble family, his parents were overprotective and tried to keep him in as much as possible. However, he learned magic from the books in his house, and was sent to the Magic Association as a result. During a break in his studies, he was chosen to be a Master in the Holy Grail War.

True name: Rihzon Jade Maximilian.

Weapon: Any, but specializes in daggers.

Stats:

Str: B

End: B

Agi: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B

Class: Saber

Noble Phantasm: Master Alchemist. A temporary condition, increasing the power and range of his alchemy for a few seconds. While active, instant changes in substances may be performed.

Skills: Rising sun: Creates an alchemical projection from the weapon of the user, increasing in range and effectiveness. This can be created and withdrawn at will.

Judgment Swords: Spinning holy swords that surround the user, protecting the user from attacks.

Eternal Arms Mastership: B. Able to wield any weapon.

Mind's Eye (True): A. Able to immediately discern threats.

Magic Resistance: B. Increased due to her understanding. Reduces damage taken.

Territory Creation: C. Lack of formal training in creating a workshop stops her from reaching B rank, but a few defensive circles are not out of the question.

Bio: Daughter of King Maximillian, Rihzon excelled in combat and academics. Thanks to an incident in her past, she has mastered many weapons, to the point of saying that she has mastered them all. However, her weapons would always break. As such, she trained in alchemy to make the weapons unbreakable. However, as she studied alchemy, she met with an accident where she could understand any object or technique, and that made her body more durable than a normal human's.

She was eventually hunted down and persecuted for being a "monster", and forced to kill the subjects she would have served. For all the time, she asked why she was not given another chance. And so she was recalled to the Throne of Heroes.

True Name: Agnes Asteus Hashiji

Stats:

Strength –B - B+

End –B - B+

Magic- C

Agility- A+ - A++

Luck -C

Noble phantasm- A

Class: Berserker

Skills: Mad Enhancement: C. Can still talk and think, but goes berserk in combat. Still takes orders besides "smash" however. Gains one level to all stats.

Chinese Martial Arts: B. The effect of the skill has been somewhat reduced thanks to Mad Enhancement, but is still very prevalent in her attacks.

Alchemy: N/A. Skill should be at the C rank, but it has been cancelled by the effects of Mad Enhancement. Possessor of the skill can still use it subconsciously, however.

Noble Phantasm: Hashiji Martial Arts: Speed ( Clones come out of the user body and rush towards the enemy to beat the crap out of them , physical attack will dispel clones, but they are very quick. Clones can only travel a certain distance from the User or they will disappear)

Noble Phantasm: Hashiji Revenge Garden As long as the reality marble is intact whoever is witnessing it will continue to lose power which goes to the user. The longer the reality marble lasts the more power the enemy loses ex: 1 min -1 pow 2min-4pow 3 min -9pow Affected by Magic Resistance.

Bio: Agnes is a survivor of Hashiji Clan but one day afternoon when he came back from hunting food the entire clan was massacred. After this terrible even he vowed to look for the killer and sought for revenge. His father her how to spar hand in hand combat and eventually she when the years pass she has now mastered the weapon breaking technique which is using your own hands to shatter any weapon. She is then taken in by the Asteus clan of Magi, who are proficient in Alchemy. Before she could learn much, though, she discovered that one of the Asteus members murdered her clan.

She then turned on them, killed them all, and then herself. She rests in the annals of the Heroic Spirits because of her last words.

"I may die now, but in the spirit of revenge, I will live forever."

Saying such, her spirit rests in the Throne of Heroes to this day, waiting for its chance at revenge.

True Name: Tasha Godspell

Class: Archer

Stats:

Strength: B+

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Noble Phantasm: B Release. Fires all the guns that he carries at the same time.

Weapons: Dual Beretta and other guns.

Skill: Deagle: Takes prana and uses it to attack.

Summon: Jack-o-lantern, a combat support doll that uses twin knives.

Bio: With a sister who ran away to join the Mages' Association, now trying to reunite with her at all costs. Died as a child, but his wish to protect his sister took him to the Throne of Heroes.

True Name: Alucard ( good neutral side)

Class: Archer

Abiility : Vampiric Impulse ( In night stats in crease, when blood is spilled or seen vamp impulses kick in and stats in crease , Stronger attacks more savage) Each time blood is spilled becomes stronger and faster

Blood Control : Can use blood to do shit ( harden to become a shield to evade attacks , blind eenmy , decoy attack , control blood and harden and unharrdeen )

Weapons : Moralltach and Beagalltach (short blades) / Moralltach and Co Loa Crossbow

NP: BLack Moon ( Whoeveer enemy is sucked in that isnt a vampire and cant see anything it is completely DARK ALL BLACK , cept for vamps. Instinct is nullified.)

Stats : Agi A+ , Str B Con B Luck D NP A Magi Res C

**Wyeth: (Area 12)**

Name: Kiyouskei Sousuki

Magic Rank: B+

Origin/Element/Preference: Alchemy

Mystic Code: Amplify bracelet. It is a bracelet worn to make the wearer's ability stronger. Also fortifies alchemy. Sadly, it needs life force. Drip blood on it for a little. the more you give, the stronger the amplification.

Personality: Split personality. Happy go lucky and carefree/Sadistic and serious. Wields lots of power in both

Bio: Born to a family of miners, Kiyouskei's mother died when he was six. The family was in turmoil, bills to pay and such. until one day, His dad while in the mines, Kousuke found a mage practicing in one of the old mines. The mage was able to create a rock golem, but it went mad and attacked a terrified Kiyouskei. Kiyouskei found a ruby from the ground and threw it at the beast and the ruby exploded and the rock golem turned into a ruby golem becoming Kiyouskei's servant. The wizard, astounded by Kiyouskei's magical affinity brought him to the Roman branch where he learned under the school of alchemy (full scholar). One day, while walking back to the dorms, he was kidnaped and experimented on by a group of seniors. He was saved, but in the end, the trauma created a spilt personality named TENSHI

Crystal World Defense: Hall of Illusions. Illusions are created, only discernible to A – EX Instinct/ EoTM. Prison prevents magi from escaping and boosts Kiyousukei. Citadel of Spikes fires crystal spears from everywhere.

The Weaponized Bounty of the Earth: Yukari-gap and kILL KILL KILL with awesome crystal weapons that aren't really that awesome.

He is 5 ft 9, in 3th year highschool (undercover) Blood type O

Snow white hair, (not albino)

Green piercing eyes. Turns red when he becomes TENSHI

True Name: Penthesilea

Stats:

Str B+ - A,

Mag D,

Agi B - B+,

End B,

Luc C,

NP B/B+

Class(es) qualified for: Archer/Bezerker

Wikipedia article or other source of info:

Skills (Rank Inclusive): Mad Enhancement: E. Still mostly sane, but she has her moments.

Bravery: A+ To charge into battle against a nigh-invulnerable god is quite the exploit.

Divinity: C. The warriors of the time were well-known by the gods, and paid attention to the great ones, Penthesilea being one of them.

Magic Resistance: B. Her Aegis grants her some protection, as far as enchanted shields go.

Protection from Arrows: C.

Prana Burst: B. Enhances the strength of blows with magical energy.

Noble Phantasm(s): Wrath of the War God:

B, passive. Endows her with the gifts Aegis (shield) and Hydra's tooth (Spear) Hydra's tooth can spew poison that can petrify things. while Aegis, the invincible shield can block even magic.

The Last Great Amazons: B. She and her eleven sisters, themselves masters of combat, are summoned and attack in tandem.

side notes: She is quite spooked by the television and even threw a spear and skewered it. Quite the Tsundere, not accepting help, quite rash in decisions. though she has taken a liking to manga, pocky, and Stephano, the stuffed teddy bear with a pink bow around his neck.

**Mark: Area 4 (Alias: Tohno Kenichi)**

Name:

Mryan

aka.

The One Clad in Black

Magic Rank:

C-B (or just enough to freeze a foe in place, in terms of spellcasting)

A+ (when it comes to using magic to amplify existent skills)

Element:

Darkness, and therefore light. (As darkness is simply the absence of light)

Mystic Code:

"Shades of Black"

Gives the master the ability to bend darkness and matter trapped within it. This power is still bound by the law of thermodynamics, meaning nothing (matter/energy) can be permanently destroyed or created, but moved and transformed.

A side-effect of this ability is that the 'dark' side of any person is instantly revealed to the master, upon first glance.

Personality:

Silent, Cynical, Resigned

Or you could think of it as 'Pragmatic.'

Bio:

He grew up like everyone else. Basked in the light. He learned their ways, thought their thoughts, their hopes, their dreams. Born and raised in lower class, but blessed with talent to harness the physical world around him, his rare abilities were made unknown to all but the closest, all of which, due to the inevitable nature of the poverty they lived in, would soon enough perish.

Even then, he saw more. He saw evil, death, apathy, corruption: the darkness that hid behind the shining light. He saw suffering behind every happiness, pain behind all pleasure. The facade was shattered.

So he fled to the forests that bordered Izaya. There, beneath the trees where sun never shown, with nothing to hold him back, he mastered the darkness around him, forming shapes, figures, monsters, demons, lies, deceit, trickery, all tools to manipulate and obliterate the very essence that he controls. He learned to infuse himself with the energy, enhancing his powers, simply to eradicate all else.

Self-trained as a hunter, and born with a knack for controlling light, dark and the evils within, he swore to use his talents to end it, using none other than fire to destroy fire. Malice to envelop those who create it.

Servant

True Name:

Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Grand Master of the Order fo the Assassins

Assassin

Stats:

Magic: F (D*)

Agility: A+

Strength: B+

Endurance: B+

Luck: C/B

Phantasm: C (B*)

* means 'when enhanced by master'

wiki/Ezio_Auditore_da_Firenze

Skill Set:

Battle Continuation: A. After his feats of endurance, he has come back from even lethal injuries to finish the assassination.

Charisma: C.

Eye of the Mind (True): A+. His years of fighting on many different battlegrounds have made him very knowledgeable. Also includes Instinct A+ and Presence Detection B.

(At age 50, he could still compete and outrun the fastest of thieves.)

Presence Concealment: A+

(Ezio is most famous for having almost single-handedly eliminated the Borgia's, in vengeance for his own family)

(Under cover of shadow, Ezio was known to be nearly undetectable, and those who saw him only lived, if it was in his own best interest.)

Projectile (Daggers): B+

Subversive Activities: A++. Can fully incapacitate an enemy before the battle even begins.

Expert of Many Specializations: B. Knowledgeable in many fields, and is able to perform well in each of them.

Discernment of the Poor: B. Being experienced in dealing with people of all kinds, he can interpret actions quickly and accurately.

Disengage: B. Has mastered running through the city to prevent detection after making an assassination.

Noble Phantasms:

Tools of the Assassin: B.

Hidden Blade

Assassin's Cloak

Smoke Bomb

Throwing Knives

[opt.] Hidden Gun

[opt.] Hookblade

These are the tools with which he became feared as one of the most skilled Assassins of all time.

Liberation of a City: B. Increases the chance of success against known and recognized opponents.

Report 343 – II

Class: Rider (Caster)

Identity: Odin

Parameters:

*all increased by one notch when Odin Force is in effect

STR: B+

END: A

AGI: B

MAN: A+

LUK: B

Abilities:

Riding - A+ (Can ride any divine beast)

Magic Resistance - A+/EX (Immune to almost any spell that isn't from Joan)

Territory Creation - A (Related to N.P. Odin Force)

Bravery - B (Enough not to be affected by anything)

Charisma - A/A+ (Lord of Asgard; people devote their lives to him)

Divinity - EX (ALLFATHER)

Eye of the Mind - A+

Military Tactics - B+

Prana Burst - EX (See Odin Force)

Noble Phantasms:

Gungnir - B/ B+

A spear of a God, able to match the greatest weapons (i.e. Thor's Mjollnir) without any form of prior enhancement whatsoever

Sleipnir - A/A+

Eight legged steed, known to most as 'the best of all horses' even able to be ridden down to Hel

Odin Force - EX

Odin's mystical might, that allows him to control energy, enhancing all his traits/abilities/ beyond Godly capacity. Used best in conjunction with Gungnir (he can one-up creatures like Galactus, or teleport entire races away – for the purposes of this game, Nerf him slightly.)

**Tensai: Area 2**

Name: Tensai Takizawa (master)

Magic Rank: A

Element: Wind and Lightning

Mystic Code: "Blade of Avarice", absorbs magic from the wielder unless it is used to cut or 'eat' outside magic. Comes with a sheathe that stops both effects.

Bio: The black sheep of the Barthemolei family, he ran away as a teen and was thought dead. Using what magic he learned, he lived of the streets and stole money. With it, he traveled around the world and learned other tricks with his magic. He frequently goes through different names though this is his favorite.

Personality: Dangerously polite, he hides his sharp tongue behind a mask of indifference. Uncaring of those around him, he does not care much about the things around him. Though more prone to ignore taunts, he will seldom respond to one with violence and will more likely use scathing remarks.

Skills: He holds a larger repertoire of wind magic compared to lightning though the lightning ones pack a bigger punch. He also learned a bit of fist fighting from around the world, mostly learned from the school of Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū in Japan. He has an unorthodox way of fighting but would run away if given the chance.

**Karna**, **Son of the Sun God** (太陽神の子, Taiyoushin no Ko**?**) is a Servant of the Lancer class designed by Kinoko Nasu. He can also take on the Archer and Rider classes.

The invulnerable hero of the Indian epic Mahabharata. His personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are "normal", and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behaviors target people's "true nature that should not be put to words", he is disliked by many.

Legend

Karna was born between a human mother Kunti and the Sun God Surya. As proof of being the son of Surya, he was given a golden armor that granted invulnerability. However, Kunti abandoned Karna and became the queen of King Kuru. Not knowing who his mother was, Karna grew up with a low social status. However, he soon made his existence known to the world by becoming the honored guest of the Royal House Kauravas, who were hostile to King Kuru. Karna participated in the wars around the borders and fought on an equal footing with Arjuna, son of Kunti and Thunder God Indra. Karna eventually fell in battle after being robbed of his golden armor by Indra, suffering many curses, and losing all of his allies. He died in the hands of his half-brother Arjuna. However, he did not hate anyone and accepted his death.

Stats: Strength: A+

Magic: B

Agility: A+

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Noble Phantasm: A++

Skills

**Magic Resistance** (対魔力, Tai Maryoku**?**)**: C**

Negates Magecraft with an aria of two verses or lower. Cannot defend against large-scale Magecraft such as High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. However, when receiving the effect of the golden armor Noble Phantasm, it will not be limited to this.

**Riding** (騎乗, Kijou**?**)**: A**

All vehicles and all beasts excepting those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be freely operated. His figure driving a war chariot and running across the battlefield is depicted in the Mahabharata. Its rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

**Uncrowned Arms Mastership** (無冠の武芸, Mukan no Bugei**?**)**: N/A**

Arms competency that was not recognized by others due various reasons. To the opponents, the rank of his sword, spear, bow, Riding and Divinity appears to be one degree lower than what it actually is. If his true name is revealed, this effect will be terminated.

**Discernment of the Poor** (貧者の見識, Hinsha no Kenshiki**?**)**: A**

Insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent possessed by Karna, who was blessed with the opportunity to inquire about the life and value of the weak due to being someone without a single relative.

**Prana Burst (Flames)** (魔力放出（炎）, Maryoku Houshutsu (Honoo)**?**) **: A**

The power to put prana into weapons. In Karna's case, blazing flames become prana to dwell in the weapon used. This Skill is usually active and all the weapons that Karna grasps receive this effect.

**Divinity** (神性, Shinsei**?**) **: A**

As the son of the Sun Deity Surya and having united with Surya after death, Karna possesses the highest Divine Spirit aptitude. This Divine Spirit aptitude exhibits high defensive power in regards to sun deity-lineage's Heroic Spirits of Divinity B or lower.

Noble Phantasms

**Kavacha & Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor** (日輪よ、具足となれカヴァーチャ＆クンダーラ, Nichirin yo, Gusoku to nare (Kavaacha & Kundaara)**?**)

The golden armor and earring given by Karna's mother, Kundi, who felt fear in becoming an unmarried mother and prayed to Surya to protect her son. A powerful defensive-type Noble Phantasm that emits the radiance of the sun. Because it's light itself taken shape, it is difficult to destroy even to the gods. It is integrated with Karna's body.

**Brahmastra: O Brahma, Wrap the Earth** (梵天よ、地を覆えブラフマーストラ, Bonten yo, Chi wo Ooe (Burafumaasutora)**?**)

An Anti-Army, Anti-Country Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama of the Brahmin. If his Class is Archer it will be a bow, while under other Classes it will manifest as a different projectile weapon. By calling upon the name of the god Brahma it will pursue the enemy and surely hit, but because of a curse it cannot be used on opponents of greater ability than himself.

**Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me** (梵天よ、我を呪えブラフマーストラ・クンダーラ, Bonten yo, Ware wo Noroe (Burafumaasutora Kundaara)**?**)

Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm. His trump card. The projectile weapon Brahmastra is bestowed with the sweltering heat effect of Karna's attribute and then fired. The Brahmastra, which already had a wide effective range to begin with, has its effective range further widened and its power exceptionally raised. Its performance is to the point of being compared to nuclear weapons.

**Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death** (日輪よ、死に随えヴァサヴィ・シャクティ, Nichirin yo, Shi ni Shitagae (Vasavi Shakuti)**?**)

An one-shot only spear of light that takes down even gods. A spear of mortality made out of lightning. When Indra snatched away the golden armor, since Karna's posture was too much noble, he thought that it had to be rewarded. Manifested by converting the golden armor, in exchange of a tremendous defensive power a spear with a powerful "anti-god" performance is equipped.[5]

**Sean: (Area 4)**

Bob Ong heard stories of great warriors and his favorite story was about how a man named Tadakatsu who never suffered a wound in battle. That man was loyal to no end, which inspired Bob. But one day, when Bob was 18, he returned home to find the corpses of his parents and a note. The note read his sister was held captive at area 4. He ran immediately to area 4. There he found his sister's naked body, devoid of life. Apparently, the man who committed the crimes took his own life as well. This all happened because Bob wasn't fast enough. He started to study body enhancing magecraft. He was surprised to find that his body actually had a magic crest implanted on him by his parents. He learned that his parents were actually rogue magicians and that the person who killed them was a mercenary hired to stop them. He wished for another chance that he would be able to tell his parents to surrender themselves before things get out of hand, because their children's lives were in stake. It was then when a strange mark appeared in his left arm. That's when he became a master.

True Name: Honda Tadakatsu

Stats: Str - A-, Mag - D, Agi - A, End - A, Luck - B+, Noble Phantasm - B

Classes Qualified for: Saber, Archer, Lancer

Noble Phantasm:

Tonbo-Giri: A blade called the dragonfly cutter, said to be so sharp that if a dragonfly landed on it, it would be cut into two.

He Who Transcends Death: He was never known to be hurt in battle, due in part to his nature as someone who fights on the verge of life and death. As such, all attacks against him are reduced in strength by a rank, while attacks under the rank of C will not hurt him.

Mikunigoro: His mount. The mount has a sense of its own and has guided him through many battles. As long as he is on it, all stats increased by one rank.

Skills:

Independent action: C. Skill as an Archer.

Magic Resistance: C. Battle-hardened to avoid magic up to a certain level.

Riding: A

Battle Continuation: A

Bravery: A+

Charisma: B

Eternal Arms Mastership: B. Having led an army, he understands the strengths and weaknesses of its weapons, and fights with them have given him experience.

Eye of the Mind (True): B+. His experience has taught him the best path to take in battle.

Military Tactics: B.

In this turn, you can:

Move two spaces.

Fortify your position.

Build and send out familiars for scouting.

Use any special Servant/Master abilities.

For Servants:

Strategy:

Permission to use Noble Phantasms:

Positioning: (only set when ambushing).

I'll fill out positioning if it's not an ambush. But if you are ambushed, your opponent chooses your positioning.

For Masters:

Strategy:

Third Party: Shinichi Hashimoto

Magic Rank: A (specialty: Formal Craft and magic rituals.)

Bio: A former member of the Magi Association, specializing in creating sigils and large-area spells, he saw the power of the Holy Grail. He wanted to stop it to make sure it would not fall into the wrong hands, but eventually, he tried to make it his own.

Lancer:

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Magic: E

Agility: A

Luck: D

Skills:

Protection of the Faith: A++: Like Mad Enhancement, only with more religion/stupid.

A F**kin' Vampire!: B. Boosts physical capabilities.

Protection from Arrows: C.

Soul of a Martyr: B. He was said to be faithful without being always obedient.

Noble Phantasm: Vlad the Impaler: A. A hail of spears is thrown, causing a spread to impale the enemy.

Caster (As the Pied Piper):

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Magic: A

Agility: B

Luck: C.

Skills:

Pipe of the Leader: B+. Allows the Caster to summon and control animals.

Territory Creation: A. Territory is created when a full bar of the music is played.

Subversive Activities: A.

Eye of the Mind: (False): B.

Noble Phantasm: March of the Little Creatures. A. Allows the creatures to temporarily assume the forms of little monsters as they did in the story to use themselves as Broken Phantasms and attack the enemy.

Assassin:

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Magic: E

Agility: A

Luck: E

Skills: Demon Fist Master: A.

A Second Strike is Not Required: A. His style revolves around hitting and disabling his opponent in one strike.

Presence Isolation: A. Nearly impossible to detect, invisible even to the naked eye.

Chinese Martial Arts: A++. To the point of being a master.

Instinct: A+. Honed through years of combat.

Eye of the Mind (False): A+

Rider:

Strength: B+

Endurance: B+

Magic: E

Agility: A

Luck: B

Skills:

Riding: B.

Instinct: A+

Charisma: B.

Eye of the Mind (False): B.

Noble Phantasm:

Invisible Air: C

EX! CALIBUUUUR!: A+.

Dragon Rider: A. As Arturia PenDRAGON, she can summon the prana of a dragon and call one into modern times, using it to defeat the enemy.

Sheath of Avalon: N/A. :D

Ruler:

Strength: B (A)

Endurance: B+ (A)

Agility: A+ (A++)

Magic: C (B)

Luck: B (A)

Skills:

Magic Resistance: EX. Look, just don't try magic, alright?

Revelation + Instinct: A+.

Saint: A+

Divinity: C. Being blessed by God, she has been given a strength boost, along with levels in Divinity.

Protection of the Faith: C. Has not mangled her personality to the extent of Lancer, but she has her moments.

Battle Continuation: A+

Noble Phantasms:

Miracle of the Faith: A+: Allows her to do one impossible move during battle. Can be applied to Gae Bolg and other destiny-changing attacks.

La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Woman. EX.

A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Joan will be extinguished.

Pua

Class: Assassin

Identity: Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)

Stats:

STR: D (Weak, but mostly relies on finesse anyway)

AGI: EX (God Speed - see noble phantasm)

END: C (Through will power, is able to survive even getting bones crushed to continue fighting)

MAN: F (Got nothin on magic)

LUK: C (Has not been blessed a lot, but receives it when needed)

Skills:

Eye of the Mind (False): A+

Presence Detection: A+

Instinct: A

Disengage: A

Presence Concealment: C

Battle Continuation: C

Bravery: C

Magic Resistance: D

Clairvoyance: D

Unique Skills:

1. God Speed - N/A

Attacks will always land first, and will move at such a speed that he will disappear from sight and seems that he has teleported once he stops. (Would be by far the fastest in current type-moon universe)

2. Kuzuryusen - A (Anti-Unit, or a Small Number of Enemies)

Think Tsubame Gaeshi (x3 the slashes) and add that the attack hits the vital points instead of just randomly and add God Speed momentum and speed. (Unavoidable, not possible to block all attacks maybe 1 or 2, possible to counter with an attack that is faster [nearly impossible because of God Speed], stronger, and blocks all the 9 points or generally counters back in the direction of the 9 points ex. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki)

3. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki - A++ (Ground, Anti Unit)

(For Fairness, Requires 1 turn preparation) The Ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Technique. Goes 10x Faster than God Speed to make the momentum for the ultimate batto slash. If blocked or stopped, a vacuum is created wherein the opponent cannot move, giving Kenshin another opening. (vacuum may also suck in dust, flames, etc.)

4. For a Complete List of Techniques:  wiki/Hiten_Mitsurugi-ry%C5%AB

5. Battosai - N/A

(Rage Mode) Lose Ability to Disengage, All stats and skills rise by one parameter.

No Noble Phantasm


End file.
